Jaya
| Conditions = | EXP = 759 | Beli = 4569 | Rainbow = | Title = Squad | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Encounter with the Salvage King | Stamina2 = 11 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 760 | Beli2 = 4584 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Hunter | TConditions2 = Clear Chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Assault! Salvage King Masira | Stamina3 = 11 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 765 | Beli3 = 4612 | Rainbow3 = 1 | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = A Day Full of the Unexpected | Stamina4 = 11 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 760 | Beli4 = 4584 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Finding a Way to the Sky | Stamina5 = 11 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 760 | Beli5 = 4584 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = Rubbish | TConditions5 = Clear Chapter | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Battle En Route to Jaya | Stamina6 = 11 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 760 | Beli6 = 4584 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Landing on Jaya: People's Dreams | Stamina7 = 12 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 853 | Beli7 = 5139 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = Dream | TConditions7 = Clear Chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = The Misfit | Stamina8 = 12 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 842 | Beli8 = 5074 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Assault! Sonar King Shoujou | Stamina9 = 12 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Shoujou Sings: Take a small amount of damage at end of each turn during boss fight. (~720 damage) | EXP9 = 847 | Beli9 = 5103 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Liar Noland and the Last Boss | Stamina10 = 12 | Battles10 = 7 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 848 | Beli10 = 5107 | Rainbow10 = 1 | Title10 = Gold | TConditions10 = Clear Chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Shared Dreams | Stamina11 = 12 | Battles11 = 7 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 842 | Beli11 = 5074 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Recovered Gold and the South Bird | Stamina12 = 12 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 836 | Beli12 = 5032 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Border Between Dream and Fantasy | Stamina13 = 12 | Battles13 = 7 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 844 | Beli13 = 5080 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = Hyena | TConditions13 = Clear Chapter | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = Revenge Before Opportunity | Stamina14 = 13 | Battles14 = 7 | Boss14 = | Conditions14 = | EXP14 = 931 | Beli14 = 5604 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = | TConditions14 = | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Showdown! Bellamy the Hyena | Stamina15 = 15 | Battles15 = 10 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = | EXP15 = 1162 | Beli15 = 7009 | Rainbow15 = 1 | Title15 = Flying Great Adventure | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | OtherDrops = | Location = Chapter 7 | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Jaya }} Farming notes Forget about everything except Bellamy who is a mini-Doffy and worth having. He is a guaranteed drop in the last stage. Also useful for Clash! Bellamy sockets. How to beat Jaya *Chapter 1 has 100,000 HP and attacks every turn for 1,380. Not much of a problem. *Chapter 2 Grunts *Chapter 3 is not much of a problem. 3,980 ATK, 3 turn CD, 480,000HP and he has some grunt bodyguards. *Chapter 4 Grunts *Chapter 5 Grunts *Chapter 6 Grunts *Chapter 7 In stage 6, you'll face who will preemptively silence both your captains for 99 turns - quite a nasty trick. Fortunately, only has 150,000 HP, and attacks for 3,280 every 2 turns. *Chapter 8 Grunts *Chapter 9 is not much of a problem. 2,480 ATK, 2 turn CD, 500,000 HP and he has some grunt bodyguards. *Chapter 10 is not much of a problem. 2,420 ATK, 1 turn CD, 195,000 HP. *Chapter 11 Grunts *Chapter 12 Birds and friends have attack for 2,550 every 2 turns and have 410,000 HP. *Chapter 13 Birds and friends have attack for 2,102 every 2 turns and have 220,000 HP. *Chapter 14 Grunts. *Chapter 15 Probably easier then Chapter 7. You'll face grunts (a sea horse on stage 8 will preemptively give you meat and blanks), then Bellamy who will first strike you for ~6,000, and otherwise is just like Chapter 7 - 150,000HP, and attacks for 5,670 every 2 turns. This is a very easy battle if you have Blackbeard and can stall for his special, which with instantly clear Bellamy of the board. Category:Grand Line Entrance to Skypiea